


Depression

by shookreylo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, depression - Fandom
Genre: Depression, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Awareness Writing Challenge, Mental Instability, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shookreylo/pseuds/shookreylo
Summary: One night I decided to write this out of nowhere, I was crying, and struggling with depression. And I just depicted my emotions and how I mentally felt through writing. Slight warning, if you struggle with depression, then this isn't for you. This story is devoted to Mental Health awareness.





	Depression

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: If you struggle with depression. This isn't for you. This is depicting shit that's emotional and could possibly put you in a deeper darker spot than you currently are in.

Her tears slowly went down her cheeks. “it'll be okay.” she told herself. “it'll be okay.” she repeated. She got up and looked in the mirror to see her tears slowly caressing her cheeks and to see that her mascara was runny and all over her face. But she didn't care.

When she looked in the mirror, it was like she didn't see herself. As if she wasn't looking at the same person that she truly was. All she saw was the pain and hurt in her eyes. And how much it mentally hurt her to be going through this.

“But what if it won't be okay in the end.” She thought to herself. “What if I just fall to my knees crying like I always do.” she thought. She wanted the pain to end. She heard a knock on the bathroom door. “Are you okay honey? you've been in there for a a while.” it was her mother.

She sniffled and wiped away her tears. “I'm fine.” She quickly said. But in reality, she wasn't. She was mentally hurting. She was left in a deep, dark, spot. “Oh okay. It sounded like you were crying.” She sniffled again. “Nope, I'm fine.” She said through the door. Her voice was rather congested and that “I've been crying tone” to it. “Okay..” The mother said. The mom walked away.

 

And there was no happy ending. Just pain & numbness.


End file.
